A Ghost (Love) Stories
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Teman masa kecilnya dapat melihat mereka yang sudah tiada. Ia pikir, itu adalah hal yang biasa. Namun, ia tak menyangka bahwa "mereka" bisa mencampuri urusan cintanya. — PrusHung, alternate universe
1. Chapter 1

Wanita itu berdarah-darah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Wajahnya yang rusak tertutupi oleh tirai hitam panjang yang merupakan rambutnya. Pakaian putihnya entah mengapa robek di beberapa bagian, berwarna cokelat di bagian lainnya. Pemuda berambut perak itu dengan santai menutup pintu kamarnya, tidak terlalu terganggu oleh kehadiran makhluk lain di dalam kamarnya.

Langkah kakinya yang lebar membawanya ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dalam lima langkah sebelum ia berjongkok dan membuka laci bagian bawah. Dari sana, ia keluarkan dua buah kaleng susu yang tersambung dengan benang.

"Merepotkan sekali sih," keluhnya sambil membuka gerendel jendela, "Memangnya dia tidak punya _handphone_ apa? Padahal jelas-jelas aku yang hebat ini punya _handphone_."

Di seberang jendela kamarnya, seorang gadis duduk santai di kusen jendelanya. Kakinya mengayun santai, seolah melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tengah berada di lantai dua dan ia bisa jatuh kapan saja. Dengan kekuatannya, pemuda itu melemparkan sebuah kaleng ke arah gadis di jendela.

"Heh, kau tidak bisa memanggilku dengan cara yang normal apa?" setengah berteriak, pemuda itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan angin yang membuat rambutnya menari, iris _ruby_ nya mendelik tidak senang.

"Heee?" suara soprano lembut itu terdengar teredam lewat sambungan telepon kaleng mereka, "Kukira Gilbert yang Hebat tidak suka cara yang normal? Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak suka pada Mary? Dia cantik loh."

"Apanya yang cantik, hah?" manik sewarna darah segar itu masih mendelik tidak senang. Dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya cemberut, "Hanya kau yang bisa melihat seorang hantu sebagai cantik," omelnya ketus.

.

.

 **A Ghost (Love) Story** belong to Arleinne Karale

 **Axis Power: Hetalia** belong to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

 _._

 _._

"Aku akan pulang malam hari ini," memang kalimat tersebut tidak enak di dengar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sore ini ada latihan dan mengingat waktu yang tinggal sedikit menjelang kejuaraan membuat tim mereka harus berlatih lebih giat.

"Baiklah," pemuda berambut pirang itu menjawab singkat sebelum menghabiskan sarapan di piringnya, "Aku berangkat duluan. Jangan lupa letakkan piringmu di tempat cuci piring," kemudian terdengar bel di pintu. Tanpa harus membuka, Gilbert Beilschmidt sudah tahu siapa yang ada di baliknya. Tapi adik lelakinya tetap saja mengarah ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan jalan bagi sang tamu.

" _West_ , biarkan saja! Itu Eliza," Gilbert berteriak dari ruang makan. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendengar suara kunci dibuka. Entah adiknya itu memang tidak mendengarnya atau sengaja melawan kata-katanya.

"Ah, Ludwig!" sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal mengalun lembut dari arah depan, "Sudah mau berangkat? Pagi sekali?"

"Aku ada rapat OSIS," adiknya menjawab dengan singkat, " _Bruder_ masih makan di dalam."

"Hei, aku sudah selesai makan!" lagi, Gilbert berteriak dari dapur. Dengan tergesa ia menenggak susunya dan meletakkan piring kotornya di tempat cuci piring. Pemuda albino itu menyambar tasnya ketika adiknya berpamitan pada tetangga mereka.

"Aku duluan, _Schwester_ ," Gilbert merapikan rambutnya ketika ia melewati kaca di ruang tamu, " _Auf wiedershen!"_

" _Weeeeest_ , tunggu!" begitu Gilbert sampai di pintu, hanya gadis berambut cokelat menunggunya, menatapnya dengan manik hijau bening penuh pengertian. Gilbert hanya menangkap siluet punggung adiknya sebelum pemuda berambut pirang itu berbelok di tikungan.

"Pagi yang buruk, eh?" gadis Hungaria itu bertanya. Ia belum melepas sepatunya, seperti biasanya. Ia selalu menunggu Gilbert sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, sudah sejak lama.

"Tidak ada yang buruk untuk aku yang hebat ini, Eliza," gumam Gilbert sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana si Mary?" Gilbert bertanya dengan santai. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Di sisi kirinya, Elizaveta Hedervary berjalan santai.

"Oh, dia sudah kembali," gadis itu menjawab dengan santai, "Sepertinya ia cukup tersinggung dengan kata-katamu kemarin."

"Oh," Gilbert bergumam, "Toh dia tidak cukup cantik menurut selera aku yang hebat ini."

"Aku bisa mengirimkan yang lebih cantik," bibir gadis itu terkembang. Manik hijaunya berbinar penuh semangat.

"Kalau maksudmu lebih cantik dengan lebih seram, aku yang hebat ini _pass_ saja," Gilbert menjawab singkat sebelum berhenti karena lampu masih melarangnya untuk menyeberang.

" _Well_ , apakah Gilbert yang Hebat ini takut?" bahu gadis itu menyenggol bahunya beberapa kali, "Asal kau tahu saja, teman Mary ada yang mengikutimu dari tadi. Menurutnya kau tampan."

"Jelas aku tampan," Gilbert menarik tangan Eliza untuk menyeberang jalan bersamanya keburu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna, "Aku adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt yang hebat!"

"Hmmmm," Eliza hanya bergumam tidak jelas, "Kau tahu banyak hantu yang naksir kau. Agak mengganggu mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik kagum membicarakanmu. Mereka tidak tahu saja kelakuan aslimu."

" _Well_ , kalau begitu jangan dengar pembicaraan mereka terus," Gilbert mengangkat bahunya cukek, "Lagipula menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik, Eliza. Hal-hal yang tidak baik tidak boleh dilakukan oleh orang, kecuali aku. Hal-hal buruk pun menjadi baik kalau aku yang melakukannya."

Gadis Hungaria itu hanya mendengus, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," sorot mata hijau bening itu menerawang ke depan, "Lagipula, yang aku dengar kan bukan pembicaraan manusia, tapi hantu."

* * *

Kelas berlalu lambat sekali, menurut Gilbert. Kertas yang niatnya ia gunakan untuk mencatat kini sudah berbuah menjadi sebuah komik singkat, tentang kisah Mary yang ia karang sendiri. _Well_ , ia bukan Eliza jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya hantu yang dipanggil Mary ini.

Elizaveta Hedervary bisa melihat mereka yang sudah mati, namun belum menyeberang ke alam lain. Elizaveta Hedervary bisa melihat hantu, dan fenomena-fenomena lain yang belum bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah. Menurut gadis Hungaria itu, ia sudah memiliki kemampuan mistisnya sejak kecil. Awalnya Gilbert sedikit taku mendekati gadis itu. Tapi karena ia adalah Gilbert yang Hebat, maka ia memberanikan diri. Dan sekarang mereka bisa dibilang menjadi teman yang baik.

Lagipula, Elizaveta Hedervary cukup _awesome_ untuk menjadi teman dekatnya.

Ketika Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap guru mereka di depan kelas, manik _ruby_ itu harus menyipit. Gilbert mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, bahkan ia mencubit tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat adalah nyata. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan matanya, di belakang guru mereka berdiri sesosok pemuda yang tembus pandang yang cukup tinggi.

Masalahnya, orang yang Gilbert yakini sebagai hantu itu memasang wajah-wajah aneh di belakang guru mereka. Seolah ia sedang mengejek guru mereka. Mulai dari menjulurkan lidah, mengangkat lubang hidungnya, menarik matanya, dan kedua tangannya mengelilingi kepala guru mereka yang tidak berambut seolah sedang memeragakan seorang peramal yang sedang melihat bola Kristal.

" _Verdammen_ ," Gilbert menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Eliza menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menggoda Gilbert. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali gadis Hungaria itu mengirimkan hantu untuk membangunkan Gilbert, untuk mengagetkan Gilbert, untuk mengerjai Gilbert. Tidak pertama kalinya juga Eliza menggunakan kekuatannya di sekolah, biarpun hanya Gilbert yang tahu bahwa itu adalah kelakukannya.

" _Verdammen,_ Eliza," Gilbert mengucek matanya berkali-kali, berpura-pura mengantuk. Hantu di belakang guru mereka sekarang meniup-niup leher guru mereka, membuat pria paruh baya itu menggaruk lehernya berkali-kali. Gilbert menatap Eliza, mengirimkan pesan menggunakan matanya.

"Ack!" Gilbert memekik keras ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk bagian pinggangnya di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Pekikannya yang keras membuat perhatian semua orang memandangnya. Kemudian Gilbert sadar bahwa bukanlah manusia yang mengganggunya, "Ahahaha aku yang hebat ini kaget ternyata pelajaran kita terlalu mudah ya, Pak."

"Begitukah?" Gilbert harus mati-matian menahan tawa karena hantu di belakang guru mereka kembali memasang muka aneh, "Kalau begitu tolong kerjakan soal ini, Tuan Beilschmidt."

* * *

"Ha! Rasakan!" Gilbert berteriak sambil melayangkan tendangan pada bola sepak yang melaju ke arahnya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum bola itu melengkung dengan indahnya melewati kepala dan kedua tangan sang kiper hingga akhirnya bertengger manis dalam net di belakang sang penjaga gawang, "Aku ini memang _awesome_!" pemuda albino itu menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan bangga.

 _Well_ , jelas! Ia adalah kapten tim inti dan sudah menjabat sebagai kapten sejak tahun keduanya disini. Mana mungkin dia tidak hebat? Dulu waktu ia kelas dua, bahkan ada seorang anak kelas satu yang menyembahnya sebagai dewa.

Hmmmm… mungkin diam-diam salah satu dari rekan satu timnya itu memiliki kuil yang diperuntukkan untuk menyembahnya. Siapa tahu kan? Karena Gilbert adalah seseorang yang _awesome_.

Suara peluit mengalihkan fokus semuanya. Rekan-rekan satu tim Gilbert segera menuju pinggir lapangan tempat pelatih dan manajer mereka menunggu. Manik hijau cemerlang manajer mereka mengalisis dengan kritis sebelum menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang berlasakan papan kayu. Pelatih memberi sinyal pada pemain-pemain yang lain untuk melakukan pendinginan.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan tendangan melegkung seperti itu, Kapten?" salah seorang rekannya bertanya.

" _Well_ , begitu saja," Gilbert menjawab sambil membukukkan punggungnya ke depan untuk meraih kakinya, "Aku kan hebat," setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang bertanya kepadanya tentang tendangan melengkung itu. Memang seharusnya begitu. Tendangan itu sangat rumit untuk dicerna oleh manusia biasa. Hanya ia yang Hebat yang bisa melakukannya.

"Sombong sekali," manajer mereka, gadis Hungaria bermanik hijau cemerlang, mendekat ke arahnya sambil menyerahkan botol minuman. Rekan-rekan Gilbert yang lain sudah selesai melakukan pendinginan. Sepertinya Gilbert yagn Hebat terlalu fokus pada tubuhnya yang luar biasa hebat ini untuk menjaganya selalu di puncak performa sehingga tidak sadar waktu.

"Heh?" Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memang aku hebat kok."

"Kalau kau memang hebat," Eliza melingkarkan handuk di leher Gilbert sebelum mengusap rambut perak pemuda itu dengan handuk putih yang ia pegang, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan matematika guru tadi?"

"Oh itu?" Gilbert melanjutkan usaha Eliza dalam mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena keringat sebelum beralih ke wajahnya dan lehernya, "Karena aku mau merendah sedikit saja. orang-orang akan iri kalau ada orang yang sempurna bukan? Aku hanya menyembunyikan jati diriku sebenarnya. Kalau ada orang yang tampan, atletis, _dan_ pintar, pasti semua orang akan memusuhinya karena terlalu sempurna kan?"

Eliza mendengus mendengarnya, "Yang benar saja…."

"Lagipula, sekarang saja wanita-wanita sudah mengantri untuk mengajakku kencan," Gilbert menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali tenggak, "Contohnya saja Mona, si gadis Monako itu. kau tahu?"

"Yang berambut pirang, selalu dikepang, menggunakan kacamata?" dahi gadis Hungaria itu berkerut, "Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku habis ini ada kencan dengannya," Gilbert menyerahkan botol kosongnya pada Eliza, "Kau pulang duluan saja."

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

 **Bacotan Arleinne:**

Halo, Fandom Hetalia! Salam kenal! Arleinne Karale disini, biasa dipanggil Aru.

Ini fict pertama Aru di fandom Hetalia. Fyuh semoga Gilbert gak terlalu OOC yah. Sebenernya gak bakal terlalu banyak bacot karena bingung juga mau bacotin apa wkwkwkwk. _Well_ , semoga reader sekalian menikmati cerita Aru. Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangannya.

Kritik, saran, dan masukan silakan dituangkan dalam kotak review. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

" **Hei Gadis, kau bisa mendengarku kan?"** bukan pertama kalinya Elizaveta Hedervary harus pulang sendiri selesai mengawasi tim sepak bola sekolahnya latihan. Hanya saja, kalau pulang bersama tetangganya, rasanya ia jadi bisa bertingkah normal karena Gilbert yang Hebat—itu kata-kata tetangganya, bukan kata-katanya—pasti akan mengoceh sepanjang jalan dan Elizaveta bisa mendengarkan Ceritanya yang tidak jelas itu. setidaknya ia tidak akan diganggung hantu-hantu jalanan yang kesepian.

" **Kak, kau bisa mendengarku kan?"** pada dasarnya, hntu-hantu sama seperti manusia. Senang kalau ada yang memperhatikan. Sejatinya, Elizaveta tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka namun kemampuan anehnya menarik mereka ke arah Elizaveta bagaikan besi tertarik pada magnet.

" **Cantik, mau main sama aku nggak?"** dan pada dasarnya hantu juga seperti manusia. Senang berinteraksi dan karena dulunya mereka adalah manusia maka tidak banyak dari mereka yang memiliki sifat dan kelakuan seperti manusia. Mungkin jauh di suatu tempat ada peradaban yang berisi hantu-hantu semua. Mungkin di suatu tempat ada kerajaan isinya hantu semua. Siapa yang tahu? Jelasnya, terkadang hantu-hantu jalanan membuat Elizaveta sebal karena mereka sering melakukan kejahilan yang melebihi batas.

" **Kak, aku mau pulang. Aku kangen mama,"** dan ada juga hantu-hantu yang tidak bisa _move on_ dari kehidupan manusianya sehingga ia selalu merasa ingin kembali ke kehidupan lamanya dulu. Hantu tipe seperti ini yang terkadang menjengkelkan. Siapa yang tahu ia hidup dimana dan kapan?

" **Hei Gadis, jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarkanku!"** ada juga hantu menyebalkan yang sok memerintah padahal ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap Elizaveta—tapi sejujurnya Elizaveta takut juga kalau bertemu hantu seperti ini.

" **Aku akan memuaskanmu, Cantik. Tidak seperti teman-teman laki-lakimu yang lain. Itupun kalau mereka bisa disebut sebagai lelaki hahahaha,"** ada juga hantu mesum kurang ajar yang mungkin semasa hidupnya sebagai manusia memang sudah mesum.

" **Hei Gadis, jangan kurang ajar kamu!"**

" **Kak, aku mau pulang ke Mama…."**

" **Kau mau aku jilati di bagian mana, hm? Aku lebih dari sanggup untuk memuaskanmu."**

Dan yang paling menyeramkan adalah ketika semua hantu yang tertarik dengan kekuatannya mengerubunginya seperti ini. Hal ini sudah jarang terjadi semenjak ia berteman dengan Gilbert. Karena Gilbert yang normal membuatnya memiliki aura normal. Atau sederhananya, kehadiran Gilbert yang melakukan hal-hal normal seperti mengobrol dan tertawa membuat hantu-hantu menjauh. Toh pada dasarnya mereka takut pada manusia.

Hantu-hantu yang Elizaveta lihat selalu transparan. Berbeda dengan yang Gilbert liat karena wujud manifestasi kemampuannya. Dihadapannya kini tiga hantu transparan menghalangi jalannya. Seorang pria mengenakan jas yang tampak mahal tapi terlihat kuno. Seorang gadis kecil dengan mata yang hilang satu dan gaun terkoyak terisak di depan matanya. Seorang pria tua berjenggot panjang namun memiliki potongan yang rapi menatapnya tajam.

Elizaveta jelas tidak bisa asal bicara karena ia sedang jalan sendiri dan jalanan cukup ramai. Satu suara yang ia keluarkan akan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Maka Elizaveta memilih berjalan saja melewati semuanya.

" **Hei Gadi, kau kurang ajar ruapanya!"**

" **Kak, aku rindu Mama…."**

" **Cuih, jual mahal, hm?"**

Elizaveta ingin berlari tapi pasti mereka akan mengikuti. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berjalan normal dan berusaha mengabaikan sebisa mungkin. Ia tahu perlahan tapi pasti ketiga hantu yang mengganggunya itu akan sampai di depan wajahnya lagi, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli lagi.

" **Hei kalian! Jauh-jauh dari Gadis itu! Sana pergi!"** sebuah suara lain membuat Elizaveta berpaling.

Pria transparan itu tampan. Pastinya lebih tampan lagi kalau ia masih hidup. Rambut cokelatnya bergelombang, di tata rapi kebelakang dengan beberapa helai yang mencuat ke atas dan ke depan. Manik violet tajamnya tersembunyi di balik bingkai bening kacamata yang ia kenakan. Di bawah bibirnya yang tidak tersenyum terdapat sebuah tahi lalat kecil.

Tuksedo biru gelap nyaris hitamnya berpadu dengan kemeja putih berkerah dan sebuah hiasan di depan baju berwarna putih. Celana hitamnya ditambah sepatu pantofel hitam menutupi kakinya yang panjang, **"Pergi jauh-jauh!"** ujarnya singkat.

Anehnya, ketiga hantu yang mengganggu Eliza sedari tadi perlahan-lahan menyingkir sambil ngedumel tidak jelas. Elizaveta berbelok ke gang sepi, berharap hantu yang menolongnya itu mengikuti. Dan permintaannya terkabul ketika ia melihat siluet transparan pria tinggi itu di depannya, **"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang ke rumah. Mereka masih bisa mengganggumu."**

"Terima kasih banyak," Elizaveta hanya bisa berbisik selembut bayu. Biarpun ia ada di tempat yang sepi, tapi ia akan dicap aneh seumur hidup kalau ada yang memergokinya mengobrol seorang diri, "Namaku Elizaveta Hedervary," Elizaveta melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. Ia dan makhluk transparan itu tidak akan pernah bisa berjabat tangan.

" **Roderich Edelstein,"** jawabnya singkat, **"Dengar, Nona. Mereka bertiga akan terus mengawasimu sampai kau memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan. Jadi sebaiknya besok-besok kau lebih hati-hati lagi."**

Elizaveta tersenyum manis di hadapan hantu yang berpakaian seperti bangsawan ini. Entah mengapa pembawaannya tidak membuat insting Elizaveta berteriak **BAHAYA!** jadi pasti bersamanya akan aman-amana saja. Tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan bersama Gilbert mungkin, "Tidak masalah, Tuan. Karena aku tahu Anda akan membantu."

.

.

 **A Ghost (Love) Story** belong to Arleinne Karale

 **Axis Power: Hetalia** belong to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

 _._

 _._

" **Apa yang kau lakukan, Nona?"** hantu pria yang baru saja ia pungut dari jalanan itu bertanya. Elizaveta bertopang dagu menatap kamar di seberang kamarnya yang lampunya masih gelap dan tirainya masih tertutup rapat. Gilbert belum pulang. Biarpun lampu di ruangan bawah menyala semua dan bau harum makanan bahkan sampai menggoda hidungnya di lantai dua.

"Menunggu Gil pulang," Elizaveta menjawab singkat, "Kau tahu kau tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku. Ini kan bukan _Victorian Era_."

" **Sebetulnya aku hidup di zaman Perang Dunia Kedua,"** sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya, yang membuat Elizaveta tampak kaget. Elizaveta tidak menyangka ternyata pria yang tampak dingin itu bisa berubah sedemikian hingga ketika tersenyum. Elizaveta melemparkan senyuman hangat ke arahnya.

"Ah, lihat! Gil sudah pulang," Elizaveta mengawasi ketika tetangganya itu membuka pintu rumah dan berjalan ke dalam. Ia tersenyum dalam diam sambil menunggu teman masa kecilnya itu naik ke atas. Tidak berapa lama, lampu kamar di seberangnya menyala dan tirainya terbuka. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pemuda albino itu melemparkan telepon kaleng mereka, dan mengisyaratkan Elizaveta untuk mendengar ceritanya.

"Merindukan aku yang hebat ini?" pemuda Jerman yang sering mengaku berasal dari Prussia itu bersandar pada kusen kayu jendelanya. Elizaveta tahu masih ada yang mau dikatakan pria itu maka ia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda mengejek, "Ternyata Gadis Monako itu cukup menyenangkan. Tapi tidak sehebat aku, tentu saja. Kalau aku bisa membelah diri dan mengubah gender, aku pasti akan kencan dengan diriku sendiri."

Elizaveta lagi-lagi menjulurkan lidahnya. Temannya yang satu itu memang kelewat narsis. Elizaveta menempelkan kalengnya ke arah mulutnya, "Aku bertemu dengan seorang hantu yang menarik," ia mengawasi ketika Gilbert Bleischmidt hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " _Well_ , kau tahu aku punya masalah kalau pulang sendiri kan? Hantu-hantu akan mengerubungiku. Jadi hantu spesifik ini seperti melindungiku dan menemaniku sampai rumah."

"Ah, kupikir kau masih main-main bersama Mary?" Gilbert bertanya dengan santai sebelum memindahkan tumpuan kakinya.

Angin berhembus memainkan rambut Elizaveta. Sehingga gadis bermanik hijau itu harus menahan rambutnya agar tidak menutupi wajahnya dan membuatnya tersedak, "Sepertinya Amry sakit hati karena perlakuanmu kemarin. Aku tidak bisa menemukan Mary dimana-mana. Lagipula, hantu baruku ini lebih hebat dari Mary."

"Oh ya?" dengan skeptis pemuda albino itu mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari aku, hantu sekalipun," sebuah kalimat yang membuat Elizaveta tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Serius. Roderich tampaknya lebih hebat daripada kau," Elizaveta bersandar pada kusen jendelanya, "Dan jelas lebih _gentlemen_ daripada kau. Sudah kuduga nilai-nilai _gentelemen_ mulai terkikis sejak Perang Dunia Kedua usai."

"Ho? Berarti dia dari zaman Perang Dunia?" bibir Gilbert berkerut tidak senang, "Berarti dia sudah tua kan? Tidak kusangka seleramu kakek-kakek tua begitu. Padahal di depan matamu ada aku yang hebat ini tapi kau malah lebih memilih kakek-kakek tua."

"Siapa bilang dia kakek-kakek tua? Duh," Elizaveta menepuk dahinya, "Kau tahu kalau manusia mati maka hantunya akan membeku di usinya ketika mati kan? Kau sudah lihat Mary kemarin dan hantu-hantu lain yang sudah susah-susah aku manifestasikan untukmu."

"Aku yang hebat ini tidak memintamu untuk memanifestasikan hantu untukku. Kurasa sebentar lagi aku juga akan punya kemampuan sepertimu dan pastinya aku akan jauh lebih hebat," Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya seolah kecewa akan kata-kata Elizaveta. Gadis Hungaria itu merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih. Terkadang, sahabat masa kecilnya memang tidak peka dan suka seenaknya bicara, "Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa menebak usia Mary atau hantu-hantu lain yang kau kirimkan? Wujud mereka berdarah-darah tidak Hebat tahu!"

Bibir Elizaveta tiba-tiba tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai, "Hoooo jangan bilang Gilbert yang hebat takut darah?"

"Si-Siapa bilang, hah?" pemuda itu langsung panik dan wajahnya berubah merah seketika, "Su-Sudahlah! Besok kita ada latihan pagi. Aku harus mengerjakan PR-ku."

Elizaveta tertawa puas di telepon benang mereka, membuat wajah rekannya itu semakin merah, " _Well_ , selamat mengerjakan tugas, Gilbert. Jangan menyembahku dan minta contekan ya," ujarnya sebelum melempar kembali telepon benang mereka ke jendela Gilbert dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah kapten tim sepak bolanya itu sebelum menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Itu Gilbert," Elizaveta menerangkan pada Roderich yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di belakangnya.

Roderich hanya mengangguk sopan sebelum perlahan-lahan menghilang dalam kegelapan kamar Elizaveta.

Sayang sekali Elizaveta melewatkan tatapan penuh kalkulasi di manik violet pucat itu. Rasa bersalah dan keputusasaan yang membuat manik cemerlang itu menjadi redup. Sayang sekali Elizaveta tidak menyadari tetesan air mata yang menghiasi pipinya yang tirus ketika hantu itu mengamati interaksinya dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. sayang sekali Elizaveta melewatkan ketika pemuda itu berbisik lirih, "Eli… Gil…" dua buah nama yang terbawa angin musim gugur.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Semoga Austrianya gak terlalu OOC banget yah. Oh ya, omong-omong kalau ada percakapan yang tulisannya di **bold** berarti itu kalimat yang diucapkan hantu-hantu yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Elizaveta. Untuk membedakan mana percakapan Eliza dengan manusia dan dengan hantu.

Sedikit pandangan tentang kekuatan Elizaveta, yeay! Dan perkenalan Roderich, si hantu aristokrat yang memiliki peran cukup banyak di kisah ini wkwkwkwk *spoiler dikit*

Yah, biar gak banyak curhat lagi mari kita akhiri rubrik ini sampai disini. Kritik, saran, dan masukan silakan tuangkan dalam kotak review! Biasanya review-review bisa membuat penulis semangat menjalani hari Hahahaha

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
